Ginger Hirano
'Ginger Hirano'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0352283/ is one of the supporting deuteragonists of Phineas and Ferb. She is also a member of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231, and Stacy Hirano’s younger sister. Biography Nothing is known of her early life as of now as she has never been a subject of such focus. She first assisted Phineas and Ferb filming their movie, The Curse of the Princess Monster starring Candace. (“Lights, Candace, Action!”) With Holly, Milly, and Katie, She later helped Phineas and Ferb create an artificial winter in their backyard. (“S’Winter”) She also helped translate animal dialogue with Phineas and Ferb’s animal translator. (“Interview With a Platypus”) Ginger attempted to contribute to the fundraiser intending to save the star-nosed mole by pet-sitting, but was severely mauled by a cat. (“At the Car Wash”) Along with Isabella and Holly, she was employed at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard spa, walking on backs as a form of massage and doing salt-scrubs. (“Spa Day”) She attempted to use the computer with permission from her mom but was obviously unable to since Stacy was using the computer to help Candace impress Jeremy. (“For Your Ice Only”) She won a lot of trophies, and Stacy hasn't, but the she revealed that she got all those trophies to impress her sister. ("One Good Turn") In "Bee Day", she talked to Baljeet about bees, and Baljeet told her about a move, of which she did (and sang) in the next episode. Appearance Ginger is a light brown-skinned girl with straight jet-black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. Her uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. In winter, she switches to a light yellow sweater with a Christmas tree on it, has leggings with her skirt, long red boots with white laces, and has a brown hairband with red bow on her head. Known Patches in the Fireside Girls troop *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (52 as of “Isabella and the Temple of Sap”) *Aquatic Safety Patch (“Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror”) *Sewing Patch (“Run Away Runway”) *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch (“Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!”) *Aeronautic Patch (“De Plane! De Plane!”) *Broadcasting Patch (“Let’s Take a Quiz”) *Shrimp Net Repair Patch (“That Sinking Feeling”) *Sap Collecting Patch, I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch (Baljeet, removed twice due to disagreement) (“Isabella and the Temple of Sap”) *Mountain Moving Patch (“Phineas and Ferb-Busters!”) *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch (“The Great Indoors”) *Flier Delivery Patch (Twice “The Remains of the Platypus”) *Bee Keeping Patch (“Bee Story”) *Expolration Patch (”Bee Story”) Relationships Baljeet Ginger has a crush on Baljeet, similar to Isabella having a crush on Phineas. She expressed this interest many times when the Fireside Girls looked for the maracanut tree, however no one else seems to understand her crush, unlike Isabella’s. In fact, the other girls have revoked her “I Just Saw a Cute Boy” patch twice merely for claiming Baljeet was cute. (“Isabella and the Temple of Sap”) Later, when Baljeet is talking to Ginger about the bees’ “waggle dance”, he is seen possibly developing a crush on her because when Phineas asks him for help he says “In a minute!” However, Ginger is turned into a bee and Baljeet is left alone yet again. (“Bee Day”) Ginger uses the information Baljeet gave her and helps the other girls get their Beekeeping Patch by explaining how to communicate with bees via the song Waggle Dance. (“Bee Story”) Ginger and Baljeet are also seen dancing together in "Happy New Year!" and "Druselsteinoween". Stacy Hirano Ginger is Stacy's younger sister. It’s unclear what they think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. In “For Your Ice Only”, she wanted to go on the computer with permission from Dr. Hirano saying it was her turn to go onto the computer, but was unlikely able to, as Stacy was trying to help Candace learn hockey terms while trying to bust Phineas and the others at the hockey rink. However in One Good Turn, it is revealed Ginger got all those trophies because she looks up to Stacy and wanted to impress her. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Ginger's mother. She is more impressed with Ginger than she is with Stacy, since the trophy shelf in the Hirano house is all of Ginger's trophies. ("One Good Turn") Background Information *Her first speaking appearance was when she made a comment on behalf of the “Jones’ hamster” in “Interview With a Platypus.” *She bears a striking resemblance to Candace’s best friend, Stacy Hirano, which had led to some speculation that she is Stacy’s little sister, though this could have been a simple coincidence. On May 31, 2012, Swampy confirmed that Stacy is her older sister. And in the episode “For Your Ice Only” it is shown they are sisters. http://thieviusracoonus.deviantart.com/journal/Swampy-Sent-me-Email-305578605#comments *She and Katie appeared in “Rollercoaster” during the grand opening of Phineas and Ferb’s rollercoaster, though they weren’t wearing their berets or sashes. *Despite having a crush on Baljeet, Ginger showed no jealousy towards Mishti in “That Sinking Feeling.” A possible reason is she had no interest in Baljeet at the time. A more likely reason is that Ginger was not seen near Baljeet or Mishti during the episode. *She and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the Transport-inators of Doooom! *Her name was mentioned on-screen for the first time (along with the other Fireside Girls’ names) by the supercomputer Phineas and Ferb built in “Ask a Foolish Question”. *Ginger is so far the tallest Fireside Girl to be a troop follower of Isabella. *“A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas” is the first episode that Ginger wore a bow. *Ginger is the fourth Fireside Girl besides Adyson, Candace, and Isabella to have her surname revealed. *According to Summer Vacation Summerizer, she is left-handed and can play the guitar. *Ginger was originally voiced by Tiffany Espensen, but as of Season 4 she is voiced by Michaela Zee. *''Waggle Dance'' was the first song Ginger was the main singer. Jump Right to It is the 2nd song. *She has won many trophies and other awards. ("One Good Turn") Other appearances ''Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Ginger appears when Phineas and Ferb need to press a switch at the same time. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' Ginger had no speaking lines in the movie, but was seen most often during the Robot Riot scene of the movie. She later got her memory wiped out after Isabella had kissed Phineas. She also had a second Dimension of herself seen, but also never spoke in the film. Songs Ginger has sung *Go, Go, Phineas *I Love You Mom *The Ballad of Badbeard *Watchin' and Waitin' *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *Spa Day *The Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Carpe Diem *Waggle Dance Gallery Appearances *"Rollercoaster" (First appearence) *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"S'Winter" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Put That Putter Away" (Cameo) *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Run Away Runway" (Cameo) *"Greece Lightning" (Cameo) *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Out of Toon" (Cameo) *"The Ballad of Badbeard" (Cameo) *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Interview With a Platypus" (Cameo) *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Cheer Up Candace" (Cameo) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Cameo) *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly on the Wall" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls of Water" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"One Good Turn" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" }} Referneces Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Scouts Category:Lovers Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Characters in video games Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Siblings Category:Asian characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pre-teens Category:Deuteragonists Category:Animated characters Category:Insects Category:Time travelers Category:Baseball players Category:Transformed characters Category:Dancers